


The Chances We're Given

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [102]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Steve loves you a lot, but he’s given the chance to be with his first love again. What do you do?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Chances We're Given

You could tell Steve had been keeping something from you. You didn’t want to push him. He was already going through so much with the loss of Nat and Tony. So without explicitly saying it, you went up to him, set a reassuring hand on his shoulder and said, “Steve, whatever is going on through your head, you can always talk to me about it. If it’s grief, let us grief together. Nat and Tony-”

“I saw Peggy.” he said.

“Huh? How?”

“When I went back to 1970 to retrieve the stone, she was there.” his head rose and he looked at you with conflict in his eyes, “She was there and she was beautiful. I was right there, Y/N. I wanted to go to her and talk to her, but I couldn’t. And I just-I haven’t stopped thinking about her since.”

“Steve, I get it. You’re still thinking about the love that you lost-”

“That’s the thing, Y/N, she’s not lost. She doesn’t have to be.”

You looked at him confused, “Steve, what’re you saying?”

He sighed, taking your hands in his and holding them tight, “I’m saying…what if instead of returning the stones and coming back, I return them and stay there? In 1970? With Peggy?”

You let his words sit with you. Steve was thinking about leaving you for Peggy, the true love of his life. A part of you wanted to be selfish. After losing everyone you lost five years ago, you found someone who gave you purpose. You found love again. And now you were gonna lose it again. But Steve didn’t deserve for you to be selfish. No, you knew everything he’s gone through and if he has a chance to be happy, truly happy, how could you deny that?

“I love you, Y/N, you gotta know that, but-”

“But this is a chance for you to be with Peggy again,” you finish his sentence with a sigh, “Steve, I…it’s okay. You should do it.”

Steve looks at you surprised, “Really?”

You smile while streaks of tears decorate your cheeks, “You have a shot at true happiness, happiness that I would’ve never been able to give you. Peggy can. And although it’s gonna hurt like Hell, knowing you’ll be happy and living a wonderful life will all be worth it.” You can’t help but let out a sob.

Steve immediately wraps his arms around you, he’s crying now too, “Thank you, Y/N. Thank you,” he kisses your lips, “I’ll-you know I’ll always love you, right?”

You sadly smile at him and nod, “I’ll always love you too.”

The next day, you and Steve walk hand in hand towards where Bruce had set up this supposed time machine.

Steve squeezes your hand for reassurance, “Everything will be okay, Y/N,” he leans in a presses a kiss to your lips, one last kiss, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Steve,” to whisper back before he meets Sam and Bucky.

You watch from a short distance as he speaks with both of them. He hugs Bucky and then seems to whisper something in his ear which prompts Bucky to look back at you. When he turns to face Steve again, he nods and says something else you can’t quite make out.

As he stands on the platform, you slowly make your way closer, standing beside Bucky. Steve’s blue eyes bare into yours as he blows a kiss your way. You’re crying now.

“And bringing him back in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.” Nothing.

“Where is he?” Sam asked.

Bruce shrugged, “I-I don’t know. He missed his time stamp. Lemme try again.” with some flick of switches and push of buttons, he looks up at the platform expectantly. Nothing.

You’re sobbing now as Sam and Bruce argue.

Bucky goes to comfort you, but then stops when he sees something, moreso someone, at another side of the lake, “Sam! Look!”

* * *

Steve waited patiently as his old friends approached him. He heard Bucky mumble, “Go ahead” and two sets of feet made their way to them.

When they stood before him and said his name, he looked up, “Hi Sam,” his eyes met yours, “Sweetheart.” It’s the Steve you know, but now his fit muscular body has withered away. His eyes still shine bright, but wrinkles surround them. His hair was no longer blonde but a wonderful silver-white. Steve Rogers was now old and had a lived a life, a good life.

You give a watery laugh of disbelief, “Wow. You still look good, Steve.”

He chuckles and nodded his head, “Thanks.” He face falls into a sad frown, “I’m sorry.”

You shook your head, “Don’t be. I told you to go and get your true source of happiness. And look at you! You’re old and gray and lived your life.”

“I have a daughter. Two, actually. And a son. One of them is named after you.”

You smiled as a tear fell from your eyes, “I’m honored. I,” you sob again, “I’m really gonna miss you.”

Steve scoots down the bench and pats it, signaling for you to sit beside him. When you do so, Steve grabs your hand with his own ring-clad wrinkled one, “I’m still here, sweetheart. And I’m always gonna be with you, Y/N. Always. I’m with you-”

“If you say until the end of the line, I think Bucky will be mad you’re saying that to me and not him,” you say jokingly through your tears and snotty nose.

Steve hummed, “Speaking of Bucky,” he looks back at his oldest best friend, who nods at him. He smiles and looks back at you, “I want you to look after him, after each other. With me, well, like this, I can’t really watch his back anymore. But you can. You and Sam could be there for him. And he could be there for you too. You guys will be alright”

You nod, “Okay, Steve.”

He leans in and kisses your cheek, “It was so wonderful to see you, sweetheart. Now, is it alright if I talk to Sam alone?”

You stood up and got a look at Steve one more time, “Thank you, Steve. I-I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you, Y/N.”

You then put your hands in you jacket pockets and walked over to Bucky, “You gonna see him?”

He shook his head, a hint of a smile on his lips, “Nah.” He turns to you, eyes softening, “You gonna be okay?”

You wiped your eyes and sighed, “Yeah. I think so.” You chuckled, “He told me to watch your back. Make sure you don’t do anything stupid and make sure you’re okay.”

Bucky grinned, “Funny, he told me the same thing about you.” He pulled his hand out from his pocket and let his arm pull you into a hug, “We’re gonna be okay, Y/N. We’re all gonna be okay.”

* * *

Two years later, you’re standing in front of the alter with your soon to be husband standing before you. His shining blue eyes stare into yours with so much love and devotion. You say “I do” and big smiles appear on your faces. Once the minister says “You may kiss the bride,” your now husband scoops you in for a deep kiss and everyone cheers.

“Everyone please stand and give an applause to the new Mr. and Mrs. Barnes!”

As you and Bucky stand before the crowd now husband and wife, people are cheering, clapping, and hollering for you two. You peer at the first pew to your left and see Steve, still old and gray, staring back up at you. His eyes are wet but he has a big smile on his face. The three of you were so happy that Steve was still around for yours and Bucky’s wedding.

“You can’t get rid of me that quick, you jerk,” he said to Bucky when you both went to personally announce your engagement to him.

In the end, you knew Steve was right. You all were going to be fine. You were going to be alright.


End file.
